


Little seal

by DreamCreature



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OC Ronan, Slight Bluesy, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreature/pseuds/DreamCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang find out Ronans name means little seal but are unprepared for the effect the nick name has on Ronan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little seal

It was the anniversary of Niall Lynches death and Ronan wanted to do anything except think about it, this wasn't because Ronan was a horribly insensitive person but rather the contrary. In an ideal world his day would have been spent either curled up in a ball on Adams bed crying while his boyfriend fed him ice cream and handed him tissues or tearing down the streets and getting blackout drunk as had been the previous years trend however Adam was at work and Kavinksy was dead so here he was sprawled on the floor of Monmouth pretending he didn't have a care in the world with Noah, Blue and Gansey. No one had mentioned Niall when Ronan appeared from his room that morning. He'd received a quick text from Adam telling him he could come home early if Ronan needed him but Ronan knew how much Adam needed this job and he didn't want to be a burden. The trio awaiting him in Monmouths main room said nothing and Ronan assumed they'd forgotten what day it was. He wasn't overly surprised about this seeing as Gansey and Blue only had eyes for each other these days and Noah was dead so he probably had bigger things to worry about.

This was how Ronan found himself playing truth and dare as the drizzle hit the large glass window of Monmouth. So far it had been a rather uneventful game with the most adventurous dare involving Noah, Gansey and box of magnetic filings honestly your better off not knowing and the most outrageous truth being Ronan asking Blue if her father was secretly a Hobbit as that would have explained her size. It was now Ronans turn and he decided to go for truth as he really wasn't in the mood for a ridiculous dare today. Oh how he wished he'd chosen dare when Blue stared him straight in the eyes and asked the innocent enough question of "what does your name mean?" To most people this wouldn't have been a big deal and on 364 days of the year Ronan wouldn't have batted an eyelid but today he didn't want to talk about it so he answered with a rather short "It's a name it doesn't have to mean anything"   
to which Blue replied "well it must mean something" "not all names have some deep seated meaning behind them munchkin unless your subtlety trying to tell us your related to the smurfs in which case I'm glad you've come to terms with it but we've known for months-". Gansey interrupted quickly in typical Gansey fashion just as things were about to get unpleasant and tactfully decided they should do something else.

They were sitting round a table at Ninos later in the day when Noah rather gleefully looked up from Blues phone and said   
"Little seal" when he was met by two rather blank faces he said "that's what Ronans name mean in Irish" this was met by hysterical laughter from Blue, whilst Gansey just chuckled and said "well I guess that's what we can call you from now on" to Ronan. What he failed to see was that his friend was getting gradually paler by the minute and by the time the food had arrived was covered in a thin veil of sweat and excused himself abruptly with a statement of feeling sick and not wanting to puke on Ganseys boat shoes. 

In reality he sped over to Adams and when he realised he wasn't going to be back from the garage for a few hours curled up in a ball on his door step and started to quietly cry. When Adam returned from work a few hours later he was met by the site of his beautiful boyfriend practically hyperventilating on his door step with red tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. He rushed over crouched down in front of Ronan to help him up and in to the apartment all the while shushing that everything was going to be ok. When Adam had finally manauverred his still sniffling boyfriend over onto the bed and asked what was wrong he just mumbled a weak "Gansey" and buried his head into Adams chest. Adam sighed and gathered up his clearly emotionally exhausted boyfriend into his arms before preparing to call his friend. Once he was sure that Ronan was asleep he walked over to the other side of his dingy apartment so as not to disturb his boyfriend and called Gansey. "What happened to Ronan" Adam demanded icily as soon as Gansey picked up cutting off his cheery "Hello" "I don't know what you mean he seemed fine when he left he just said he felt sick and wanted to go home so he left". "Well he was on my doorstep when I got him crying his eyes out and all I can get out of him is Gansey. So can you please explain what you did to upset Ronan today of all days Gansey what on earth did you do." "I swear I have no idea Adam you know I'd never- Wait what do you mean today of all days". "It's the anniversary of Nialls death how could you forget that? You're his best friend!" Adam exclaimed. "Look Adam honestly I'm sorry I did forget but maybe that's why he's a mess and nothing else because the only thing I can think of is the fact that me and Noah were joking about his name meaning little seal in Irish but if that's what's got him upset he needs to learn to take what he dishes out he's called others much worse." "I know" Adam sighed "thanks Gansey I'll have a word with him when he wakes up bye." Adam ended the call with a frustrated sigh and went to sit with Ronan on his narrow bed. Ronan was just beginning to stir when he sat down and he looked up at him blearily "Hey you ready to tell me what's wrong Ro? I spoke to Gansey he said he was sorry about joking about your name but seriously you've said worse to people I can't believe that's what's got you in this state so what's wrong" Ronan looked like he was about to start crying again so Adam pulled him into a hug as Ronan stammered out "M-my Dad used to call me little seal. I know it's a stupid reason to be upset but I've been trying to be strong all day but I haven't heard anyone call me that since h-he died" Ronan heaved another sob into Adams shirt. "Ronan that's perfectly fine especially today your allowed to be upset and from what I can get out of Gansey you've just been pretending like nothing's wrong. I'll speak to him later about it ok." Ronan nodded into Adams chest and he sighed his boyfriend really must be drained to be acting this huggy Ronan normally would have grimaced at the sight of anyone acting like this lest of all himself. "Ro" Adam said to the drowsy boy "Do you still want to go and see your Dad with Matthew and Declan later?" "Yeah" Ronan sighed "I can't let down Matty can I just take a nap first?" "Of course you can we've got plenty of time just let me go and have a quick shower and I'll wake you up with some ice cream when I get back ok" Adam whispered as he lent down to kiss his boyfriends forehead whom was already half asleep on his chest. Maybe the shower could wait he thought to himself providing Ronan got a little peace today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so apologies for the slightly strange style etc. hopefully I'll get better as time goes on also sorry about slightly OC Ronan It just sort of happened.


End file.
